


Mission Accepted

by aminamenta



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Episode Zero (Gundam Wing), Multi, Not Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop Compliant, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aminamenta/pseuds/aminamenta
Summary: A Gundam Wing drabble collection based on r/fanfiction's July 2019 Daily Prompts.Missing moments and character explorations from a series I have loved for years.Chapter titles named for each prompt and listing the characters in each chapter.100 words each.Mission Accepted.





	1. HORIZON (Heero Yuy)

Operation Meteor. AC 195.  
This planet must hate the weak.

The boy, now identified only as codename: Heero Yuy, is losing the war before he’s had a chance to touch down upon the surface. In a free-fall at this velocity even his training can’t protect him from a sense of panic when the horizon disappears to Spatial-D and he experiences a total loss of control. He is going to plunge into the sea. Is the end in sight already? It is a brutal welcome to Earth.

Still, this failure provides a crucial discovery:  
OZ has at least one elite pilot.


	2. CELEBRATION (Trowa Barton)

“Cathyyyy, you are just amazing — the audience went wild tonight!”

“—and _then_ the board crashed so I was programming cues for the _whole act_ like a madman …”

“… with these sales we _deserve_ a better budget …”

“Have you seen MY wig, Ibolya!?”

It’s the last performance on this leg of their most successful tour yet. The circus troupe has come together to strike – and celebrate. Trowa wends his way through this vibrant gathering of outsiders, still wearing his half-mask. 

He doesn’t understand everything about it … but somehow … 

this happy place …

… is his home. 


	3. SILENCE (Chang Wufei)

_Take me … to that field of flowers…_

When Meilan is gone, Wufei lays her body gently down into the flowers. He sits beside her for a long time. The meadow is silent. His heart and mind are a raging fire. _I am no longer a woman! I am Nataku!_ What justice can there be in such a miserable world? 

His young wife. Her courage. Her intense desire to change this heartless era of mindless bloodshed. Who will answer for her death?

_This is a battle to uphold Justice!_

_Meilan ..._ perhaps the battle is enough.

Chang Wufei will fight.


	4. MIRROR (Relena Peacecraft)

What does it mean? She takes an inventory.

A heart-shaped face with a delicately upturned nose.

Honey brown hair, fair skin.

Pale blue eyes.

How is possible that she can look _so_ like herself … and have only now learned of her real identity? Who is the girl in the mirror if not Relena Darlian?

It doesn’t matter. Her father is dead. Everything is different now, and forever.

She meets her resolute eyes and speaks the truth to herself.

“I am … Relena Peacecraft …” It feels like her _own_ codename.

What would Heero think of that?


	5. FANTASY (Heero Yuy)

“… The colonies say they need armaments to maintain peace. It’s no different from on Earth. The colonies think they’ve joined the big boys. I guess they believed the bloodshed would lead to higher morale …”

Heero’s not surprised when the instructor interrupts his “greeting speech” with a reprimand. His classmates, these… children…they’re living in a privileged fantasy. OZ has _always_ been the enemy. How can these people not see? They need to wake up.

He’s bitter. The colonies have betrayed the Gundams, and embraced their oppressors.

They have no idea what’s to come … but he knows the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heero's speech is from Episode 18, "Tallgeese Destroyed"


	6. THUNDER (Zechs Marquise)

The Wing Zero breaks the sound barrier with a thunderous sonic boom as it hurdles through Earth’s atmosphere at terminal velocity. Zechs is lightning. He is hell-bent on saving his home from a second doom. He’d sell his soul for more speed.

_Please hold on for me, Sanc. Hold on, Relena. Hold on._

He prays to a God he doesn’t believe in, pushes the limit of the machine.

And is too late.

The Kingdom is dissolved and the battle finished.

Relena is taken by Romefeller.

Zechs has lost everything. Again.

Epyon is waiting.

Now, he shall only live for _war._


	7. GHOST (Duo Maxwell)

There’s a desolate churchyard in the L2 cluster he haunts once a year, no matter where he is in the Earth’s Sphere … and on every other day, since _that day,_ Duo moves like a ghost ‘cause he lives with Solo and the others all around him. He’s a black cat, a sole survivor, a death god, a spook. He’s haunted.

Incredibly, it makes it easier to know just how much pain he’s able to dole out with his good buddy Deathscythe.

_Take this, you bastards, I know what hurt is. And I’ll show you what a massacre leaves behind._


	8. QUARTER (Lucrezia Noin)

There will be no quarter given to the wounded or dying. 

OZ will destroy the Treize Faction soldiers on their border. 

The price of these lives is the future of peace. 

It’s a no-win scenario.

_Damnit!_

Noin was certain that this is where Zechs would want her to be, protecting the Princess, defending their homeland.

Instead, she’s sobbing over her final communication with the doomed unit. 

_Zechs, what should I do?_

_I am the Captain of Sanc’s Imperial Guard …_

_... a soldier who hates wars._

_A paradox…_

_… Taurus suits in a Pacifist nation …._

_Forgive this betrayal, Relena._


	9. HISTORY (Zechs Marquise + Treize Kushrenada)

He goes to Treize and accepts the proposal, formally.

It is the first time he has ever seen his friend express genuine worry.

“You’re sure, Milliardo?”

He nods.

Treize wants more. Something to assure that the wrongs he will eventually do are understood and preemptively forgiven. Without this understanding between them, Zechs realizes, neither will be able to play their parts with enough commitment to ensure total success.

“My … Father told me once … ‘It is the fate of kings to do men good and to be hated for it.’” 

Treize stands. They take hands. The pact is made.


	10. ZERO (XXXG-ØØWØ)

**(XXXG-ØØWØ)**

UltracØmpact FusiØn ReactØr. Gundanium AllØy. 

**System** : **Z** Øning + **E** mØtiØnal **R** ange **Ø** mitted. 

**Manufacturer** : Winner CØrpØratiØn. 

_Enables Pil_ Ø _t t_ Ø _bec_ Ø _me aware_ Ø _f future_ Ø _utc_ Ø _mes ..._

**Ø**

Quatre sees a space vØid Øf humanity; at peace. 

He laughs and feels _n_ Ø _thing_ as he destrØys the cØlØnies. 

**Ø**

HeerØ, near cØllapse, envisiØns Relena. 

It’s absurd, but later… in Sanc, he begins tØ wØnder ... 

_Just h_ Ø _w entangled is his future with her_ Ø _wn?_

**Ø**

FØr Zechs, every waking mØment as leader Øf the White Fang is a nightmare. 

It’s pØssible. He _may_ actually be permitted tØ enact the TRUE ØperatiØn MeteØr. 

_ZER_ Ø _._ _G_ Ø _d_ Øf _this War._

 _Bec_ Ø _me My Enemy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Økay.  
> I blame Mark L. Danielewski for how the formatting took over this.


	11. SANCTION (Quatre Reberba Winner)

Quatre  _ can’t _ make the details fall into place ... 

The tiny panels flash red throughout the summit meeting. 

The votes are unanimous. 

OZ is given jurisdiction over the natural resource satellite … and the L4 colonies. 

The Winner Family Corporation has been sanctioned. 

OZ will now have full control. 

And just hours later, Zayeed Winner is dead. 

“Quatre, what I’m doing is escaping!” 

...  _ but -- we’re doing the right thing, we’ve always done the right thing … ! _

His father ... a martyr … 

… he doesn’t really feel his mind disconnect. 

Reality can’t be  _ real  _ anymore. 

So … 

there will be no mercy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I feel like I missed a real opportunity for a SANC kingdom joke here ...


	12. COURAGE (Otto)

Otto insists on making the trip with the Tallgeese to meet Zechs, despite his condition.

The signs are clear. OZ has moved to overthrow the alliance. Daigo Onegell is dead.

The time is now. They can wait no longer.

Otto thinks (then) that his role will be to deliver this war-god to His Highness for the long awaited liberation of their country. Only the “Lighting Count” can handle such a machine. And later, to his horror, he almost loses the Prince.

The way forward requires sacrifice.

_Courage now, son of Sanc._

_Give your life for your Lord … the King._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always headcanoned that Otto is a devoted Sanc patriot who is with Zechs from the fall of Sanc-- and follows into Alliance military service alongside him to protect him and help him hide his true identity.  
> This one is dedicated to Passiflora Incarnata who got me doing this challenge in the first place...  
> LONG LIVE ... KING ZECHS!


	13. HOPE (Gundam Team)

Despite their desperate final efforts, a remaining block of Libra plummets, drawn into the planet’s gravitational grip. The collective terror among those watching in space is palpable. They will be witness to the End of the Earth. 

Then, a transmission interrupts the horrified silence.

“I’ve given Heero his buster rifle!”

An improbable cheer goes up from the Gundam forces.

Wufei has given those-in-the-know … _hope_.

Wing Zero is a star-streak of speed and desire as Heero Yuy tears out in front of the imminent disaster to do the impossible.

_Believe in me, Relena._

_I do, Heero … yes, I do._

He fires.


	14. GHOST II (Trowa Barton)

A whisper wakes Trowa up from even deep sleep, and follows him like a ghost by day. 

A melody… Or, sometimes, words: 

_… the five of us have become nothing more than redundant soldiers…._

… _turn back into that nice guy I once knew …._

Why? Why does he feel like weeping when he hears it?

He’s haunted by the unknown, a stranger to himself. 

How then can he still be so overwhelmed with this emotion… this longing? 

Cathy provides a haven but something, _someone he needs,_ is missing. 

Trowa hears the song without Quatre’s counterpoint, and feels empty inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3x4 forever, #iSHIPit


	15. CROWD (Gundam Pilots + Relena)

He returns the battered Wing Zero to Peacemillion and exits the cockpit. There’s a small crowd waiting above. 

Duo whoops; the sound bounces through the cavernous hanger.

“Hot damn, Heero! You did it!” 

Against his better judgement, he smirks, then takes the elevator to meet them. 

He’s exhausted as he steps out onto the bridge. 

Relena is there, smiling.

Trowa is holding Quatre up despite the reduced gravity. This worries him, but Quatre’s expression is reassuring.

Wufei is watching with a quiet solemnity. 

He meets their eyes. 

Something has been shared between the six of them that passes beyond words. 


	16. WATER (Zechs Marquise)

50 Aries. 20 Cancers. 70 UESA soldiers. 

He allows his rage to tear through the advancing mobile suits as if they were paper dolls until his mask, and his resolve, breaks. 

_ No room for escape _ . 

_ Treize. _

He wakes up on the ocean. 

Dead. Alive. Free from OZ’s command, and (with Howard’s  _ fortuitous _ assistance) shielded from Romefeller’s scouts. Following the intensity of such a battle; in the face of the ocean’s unforgiving immensity ... Treize’s designs seem almost predestined, and yet so …  _ fragile.  _ It’s frightening. 

For a moment, Zechs-- no,  _ Milliardo-- _ is adrift ... returned  _ at long last _ to his true identity.


	17. GRADUATE (Heero Yuy)

Heero leaves the machine on Earth; impenetrable to anyone without a Gundam pilot’s skill. 

_ Wait here for me, ZERO.  _

It’s a luxury to wander space for a while, but it’s still work. 

He follows Relena on her tour of the colonies, closing up safe houses, and keeping his distance. He destroys weapons they won’t need in this new era, erases his identity, and then ... enrolls once again in a civilian school. 

He’s under no delusion that he’ll graduate, but for a while, to be  _ just _ a student… it’s appealing. 

“Introduce yourself, please.”

“My name is Odin Lowe. It’s a pleasure.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S/O to the Episode Zero fans! 
> 
> I don't know that I really believe this is what Heero does with himself, but it was fun to write, and of all the G-boys in the series he does end up in storylines as a student most often.


	18. DUST (Zechs + Noin)

Zechs is a top pilot in an era of wunderkinds, but this damnable red soil of Mars might be the thing that finally kills him. Dust storms and unending toil make for grueling days and dangerous nights. 

The terraformation project challenges both the elite soldiers. He feels like a cadet again. Lucrezia keeps reminding him she was better at Academy to tease him. (It’s true). And possibly to keep him motivated. She’s excelling (as always) at leading the way in this new unstable future they’re building together. 

_ Nobody _ mentions the White Fang, or the Eve Wars. 

It’s worth the effort. 


	19. OLD (Treize Khushrenada)

The old ways have shaped him, whetted his intelligence, permeated his every manner of being. He’s aristocracy, a gentleman of means and manners -- all Romefeller purports to respect. But this fattened, corrupt oligarchy _disgusts_ him. Their facile justifications are an insult to all of humanity. He will not allow himself to be counted as one of them. Nor abide by the notion that the technological advances of this era justify the dehumanization of the battleground.

Treize will live and die as did the poets and warriors of antiquity.

_Gundam pilots, you must reveal the new world . . ._


	20. DISCOVER (Dorothy Catalonia)

How _wonderful_ it is to discover that Miss Relena is The Real Thing.

Deception, mordancy, and megalomania are the typical handmaidens of these Princess-types.

After a childhood spent being groomed alongside the daughters of the highest families on Earth Dorothy knows how rare a thing Relena’s earnest hopeful determination truly is. _I knew you must be something special, but … could I have possibly understood you without coming to Sanc? To see you blossom in power and poise with every advance from Romefeller?_

_You really are … what Treize and Milliardo need … to end this miserable, beautiful War._


	21. HOME (Trowa + Cathy)

The manager is shouting down a supplier who has more than tripled the rate for a replacement thruster on their trailer. As Trowa hauls a bucket of feed by the door he hears an impassioned: “we’re an arts organization, damnit, are you _trying_ to put us out of business?!”

Cathy is re-sequinning her costume in the yard as he approaches, she gives him a bemused smile. “Trowa, what do you want to do when this place finally collapses?” He smirks.

Trowa knows she’s just being wry about the circus’s shaky survival ...

“Don’t worry Cathy. We’ll manage. I know a guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quatre is the ultimate donor behind the revitalization of the Performing Arts in Outer Space circa AC 198- onward.   
> lol I work in the arts sector and these circus drabbles are really revealing that ... I feel a longer fic coming on.


	22. UNIVERSE (Duo Maxwell)

Duo figures there are worse ways to go, and he’s tried a hand at more than one of ‘em. _Out of fuel, outta luck, out of allies_ , _moooo…theeer…fuck…_ _This time… it might be ..._ He smirks and scrubs his violet eyes. Deathscythe is silent, only the stealth shielding and vital systems supply are responding.

For now, all he can do, is drift.

“Hang on buddy, there’s a whole universe out there we don’t know about…”

_And the best we can manage is to fight with each other in a tiny piece of it._

The cosmic dark is filled with stars.


	23. HEART (Gundam Pilots)

Trowa watches his rounds, the stoic apologies, the frank summation of fact. _“I made a critical error in battle that cost your loved one his life.”_ Heero is undaunted by their forgiveness. 

*

It’s there and gone in a flash, but there’s no mistaking the visible concern on Yuy’s countenance when Hilde reports that Relena’s onboard Libra. Duo sees it … and marvels.

* 

“ _Tell me_ , Wufei…. how many more times must I kill…”

His broken voice, so like Wufei’s own.

*

Quatre feels hope so fiercely it burns hot in his own chest.

… it’s Heero who’s the Heart of Outer Space.


	24. THEORY (Lucrezia Noin)

Noin knows she _must_ come up with some credible theory about Zechs’ behavior to present to the others… to accept for herself. The facts as things stand are just … terrifying. Zechs can’t mean to destroy the Earth. That’s just not possible. And why stand against Treize or Relena? Did losing the Sanc Kingdom unmoor Zechs from sanity?

Has he forgotten her entirely?

A battle of nightmarish proportions looms before them. Heero is bound to do everything in his considerable power to kill Zechs. Even if the Gundams stop the White Fang … she’ll lose. 

_Zechs, please, I don’t understand..._


	25. ABSOLUTION (Mrs. Noventa)

She’s lost for words at the slight wild-haired young man standing before her. He’s offered her a gun, and she’s taken it with …. yes, this must be ... shock. Her husband’s killer is standing before her in the parlor. A taller amber-eyed boy leans just inside the doorframe, watching these proceedings with a solemn, alert interest. They are both … children. 

_ A child killed all those men?  _

“Mrs. Noventa.” 

What is he asking her for?  _ Absolution? Judgement?  _

“This is all I can give you.” 

_ It’s not enough. _ How can she tell him that he must not accept such a life?


	26. ZEALOUS (Lady Une)

Every iota of her will, every desire, her every ability will be put toward a realization of His ideals. The future will belong to Treize if humanity is to prosper, survive, and _remain_ _human._

This must be so. 

She was once prepared to accept meaning as a creation for those too weak to accept fact. And then, he appeared and destroyed her certainty-- gracefully offering her a new vision of what  _ could be.  _

“Lady, I’m sorely in need of someone like you, if I am ever to rectify the mistakes of the past.” 

“Yes, Your Excellency.” 

It’s all for Treize. 


	27. RUSTY (Duo+Relena+Heero)

“Help me out here, Princess, I’m a little rusty on the facts ...” 

Relena sighs with her usual good-natured patience, and leans her head into one hand on the desk. 

“You met Heero _on a beach_? Not at school … ” 

She nods. 

“ _Before_ he tried to shoot ya.” 

Again, yes. 

“And then, when I saved your butt ...” 

“You shot at him before you even said hello!” 

“Well, excuse me for not inviting the guy to my _birthday party_!” 

Heero fixes him with THE look, “Is there a point to this?” 

Duo grins, “Well ... that’s kinda more romantic than I originally figured …” 


	28. STYLE (Sally Po + Lucrezia Noin)

Sally’s giving her a weird look.

“What now?” In times like these getting a few hours of rest comes at the premium of missing out on urgent developments.

“Nothing much. Just. It’s unusual … but, you Gundam-types really _are_ about embracing individual style ... ” Sally’s eyes are dancing with typical merriment. 

Noin looks down at her fringed western dress shirt with a little frown, then back up to Sally, who (down to the neatly coiffed side-braids) looks like she just stepped out of a UESA manual on appropriate military presentation. 

“… yeehaw, I guess?”

  
Sally’s laughter lifts her low spirits.


	29. LIGHT (Quatre Raberba Winner)

He weeps as he boards the remaining HLV shuttle, and collapses into the cockpit. 

He was prepared to die to ensure that the others could escape to Outer Space, but somehow, this mercy, this life he’s allowed to carry forward despite all odds … _ that this hope can still exist alongside the agony of such utter betrayal and defeat  _ … hurts more profoundly than his battered body and mind can withstand. 

Sandrock self-detonates in a blaze of light so extreme that Quatre wonders if he’ll ever be able to escape the image of this loss. 

It’s burnt into his heart. 


	30. TRUST (Wufei + Noin)

He’s alone when Noin arrives in the Peacemillion Mess. 

“Wufei … mind if I join you?” 

There’s surprise in those proud obsidian eyes, before he shrugs: “If you wish.” 

She sits. For a while, neither of them speak. The past is between them, but … these are the final days of war … she trusts he’ll understand, and asks, without looking up. 

“You never told me just what it is you’ve got against women on the battlefield...?” 

He regards her with an odd blank countenance. “My wife died fighting OZ.” 

“Oh. Wufei...” 

He stands... “Don’t be reckless, Noin…” and leaves. 


	31. FINAL (Gundam Team)

“For our FINAL ACT -- it’s CATHERINE-the-Knife-Throwing-Star-Of-Our-Circus!-- With! a Young Clown!” 

Cathy elegantly strikes a pose in the spotlight. The drumroll drowns out most of her grumble, but he thinks he hears: “... can’t get a better introduction …!?” He smirks, and takes a dramatic knee. 

Through the roar of an excitable L2 audience he can hear Duo crow to the center ring: 

“HEY! Trowa! Catch it _with your teeth_ , man!” 

Afterwards, he meets them on the spacewalk. 

Duo and Hilde are bickering over funnel cake toppings, but stop to wave at him mid-argument. Heero gives a respectful nod, “Good show.” Relena has an enormous teddy bear that was clearly the top tier prize. Quatre looks delighted. As many times as he’s seen Trowa perform, he’s always charmed .… _it’s nice_. 

“Thanks for coming out, everyone.” This isn’t their usual kind of affair, but, in a way, that makes it all the more enjoyable. For a moment, there’s a quiet sense of collective peace among them, and Trowa allows himself to be … just a guy hanging out with a group of friends. 

Then Wufei says: “Are you gonna wear that clown outfit out?” 

Trowa gives him an innocent look. “Too much?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MISSION COMPLETE. 
> 
> For sticking with me to the end, you get a double-length 200 word drabble for the finale! 
> 
> Obviously, this was fun game of Gundam Wing free association and writing for me (with a chance to occasionally troll the series a little bit) ... but I ... feel a longer circus themed Trowa fic calling me from a distance. We'll see. 
> 
> Anyhow, hope you've enjoyed-- let me know which one you liked best. 
> 
> x A


End file.
